Hijos de la luna
by toraifosu no ivurin
Summary: Que pasaria cuando te das cuenta que la persona que mas amas es la que más te ha protegido y quesu amor es tan inalcanzable per eres muy apegado a ella y más cuando te enteras que ella esta en inminente peligro pero eres parte fundamental en ello ¿podrá leo hacerse del amor de su mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1: reflexion

Hijos de la Luna

holiiss este es mi primer fic de la leyenda de la llorona y aclaro esta es una peli mexicana que es muy buena bueno, esta pelicula no me pertenece solo a anima y a sus respectivos autores, solo mi OC Evelyn es mia y si la quieren usar solo pregunten.

Capitulo 1: Reflexion

se veia a una niña que no pasaba de los 9 años, su nombre era Evelyn y tenia la tez morena clara, ojos grandes y cafes y el cabello agarrado en una coleta pero el color era negro,hiba regresando de hacer las compras hacia su casa. Y los del pueblo la conocian muy bien por vivir con doña donita San Juan regresaba despues de comprar los ingrdientes para el pan de muerto, entro a su casa y encontro a nana dionisia preparando pan y entro le dijo: nana dionisia ya llegue tengo aqui el encargo que me dejo, y con su permiso voy a buscar a Leo. Nana Dionisia respondio: gracia mi niña (le soba el pelo) te puede retira a tu habitacion. Evelyn empezo a subir las escaleras cuando escucho algo en su habitacion solo entro y lo encontro practicando con su balero, ella le dijo;Oye eres muy bueno deberias participar con los demas niños. El le dirigio una sonrisa calida y le dijo:no puedo Nando siempre les cuenta todo y ellos por eso me se enternecio y le dijo: no importa puedes enseñarme a mi...  
>Fin del sueño Evelyn se desperto ese dia temprano en el globo y fue asearse y a cambiarse y fue a pilotear mientras leo dormia, Leo apenas se despertaba habia soñado con la vez en que Evelyn le habia pedido que le enseñara a usar el balero y de muy buen humor se aseo y se cambio y al subir para pilotear se la encontro con el cabello suelto y con un vestido que no era propio de ella pero se habia subido los zipers y tenia su pantalon de tela celeste, Leo solo se le quedo viendo y dijo:hola. Ella giro su cabeza y ese dia se dejo secar el pelo y lo llevava suelto y lo tenia bastante largo y empieza a sentirse una rafaga de viento ella giro su cabeza y su cabello se empezo a mover en la cual Leo penso que en cualquier momento le saldrian alas de angel y emprenderia vuelo pero alejo todos esos pensamientos,y solo se le acerco y le pidio pilotear ella le dejo el timon alli y se fue a sentar en la orilla del barco en esos 5 años de aventuras habia cambiado mucho pero aun tenia las marcas de las que ella lo habia salvado sin duda ella se habia convertido en una verdadera guerrra y el ideo como poner el timon quieto e irse a sentar con ella, solo ellos estaban despiertos o eso creian ellos el se sento y sin querer apoyo la mano de Evelyn y al sentir algo lo aferro, Evelyn tambien lo hizo y al darse cuenta de lo que era lo solto y tenia un sonrojo muy fuerte el se armo de valor y se acerco mas a ella y estaban a punto de besarse cuando BOOM estava el alebrige y Andres atras de ellos. Y los saludo: hola chicos. Ellos solo se pararon y se fueron por distintos lados y de la nada llega Fray Godofredo y les dice Leo Evelyn no pueden regresar aun a Puebla Nando los esta esperando.<p>

CONTINUARA...

Dejen reviews no sean malosos.# 


	2. Chapter 2 : la nueva mision

Capitulo 2 la nueva mision

Holis esta es la ultima parte del maraton tal vez en 15 dias haga otro maraton XD que la trifuerza los ilumines en esta ultima parte del maraton.

Ya en Guadalajara la tripulacion desciende habia mucha calma algo que no tranquilizaba a Evelyn estubo tentada a decirles a los otros de su mal presentimiento entoces una extraña fuerza los empujo a una casa y de la oscuridad salio Nando y les dijo : oigan ya se habian tardado mucho. Evelyn y Leo que siempre habian sido más bajos que Nando habian crecido mucho, pero Leo le responde: hola hermano pero ¿dejaste a la abuela sola y a nana Dionisia? El le respondio: no las deje solas regreso cada 5 días o como máximo cada semana. Evelyn por fin hablo:bueno al grano cual es la mision. Nando se muerde el labio inferior con preocupación y va por un libro algo dañado y les dice: esta vez hay algo más que nos ataca, es ixthel la Diosa de la Luna y esta atacando al pueblo robando a los bebes en venganza al no encontrar a sus hijos, la Leyenda nos cuenta que hace mucho tiempo una princesa le pidio a la Luna casarse con su amado ya que sus padres no permitian el matrimonio, y ella se lo consedio pero le dijo que su primer embarazo hiba a ser de gemelos un niño y una niña, y que al nacer los gemelos se los entregara pero ella se los entrego y al poco tiempo ella los robo y la Luna juro venganza pero no hay ningun retrato de como eran sus hijos asi que ahora las noches para un bebe se han convertido en un peligro Evelyn analizo por un momento la nueva información y dijo: un niño y una niña. Entonces podria ser cualquier pa... Y ella se desmayo pero era más por bajon de cosmos en la ultima batalla contra las momias desperto al maximo su cosmos y ahora era muy facil robarlo, por eso pero ella al rato desperto y lo primero que vio fue a Leo y recordo el beso que ella le habia robado.  
>FLASHBACK luego de despertar de Yoltzin vio la luz ellos se habian levantado y por inercia corrieron y se abrazaron pero Evelyn tomo fuerza y lo beso el estaba contrariado primero porque amaba a Xochitl pero vio que en realidad se habia enamorado de ella y al no ser su hermana legitima no le importo y correspondio al beso.<br>FIN DE FLASHBACK Leo la ayudo a levantarse y solo se sento en la primera silla que encontro y se quedo con la mirada perdida y se vio el brazo izquierdo con el circuito que se habia formado en el incendio se empezo a encender y dijo al fin: Leo... Nando necesito hablar a solas con ustedes, los demas se fueron y ella les dijo: necesitamos hablar.

CONTINUARA...  
># <p>


	3. Chapter 3:Evelyn necesitamos hablar

Capitulo 4 Evelyn necesitamos hablar

Evelyn le dijo a Nando;Oye sabes siquiera ¿Qué demonios es lo que tenemos que hacer?El nego con la cabeza y por fin se animo a preguntar algo:¿y porque te interesa tanto esta mision?Ella dio un largo suspiro y dijo:Ha llegado la hora de contarles la verdad de mi historia,-volvio a dar un largo y pesado suspiro-Y empezo,bueno mi historia empieza desde el origen de la nahuala,cuando mi abuela y Doña Toñita San Juan se salvaron milagrosamente,ella se quizo unir a la compañia de la luz(Si donde formaba parte Fray Godofredo)y luchar contra los espiritus y gracias a eso se gano un monton de enemigos y alli conocio a mi abuelo y a los pocos años ella deside retirarse para cuidar de su familia y nacio mi madre alli ella podia ver espiritus y ese poder al principio la queria volver loca pero no,ella empezo a tomarlo como algo bueno y todos se volvieron a integrar a la compañia,y en una mision fuera de la Nueva España conocio a mi padre,y tipico se fugaron y se casaron al poco tiempo mis abuelos se enteraron y por cierto se pusieron muy felices,y tubieron a mi hermana ella tenia el don de la clarividencia y vivio sobre llevandolo hasta que naci yo,yo al parecer no tenia algun don extraordinario y cuando tuve la necesidad me di cuenta que podia manipular el agua la tierra el fuego y el aire los enemigos que tenia mi abuela por la compañia de la Luz nos siguieron y bueno ustedes saben el resto...Evelyn termino y decido irse a caminar cuando llego Leo y le dijo;Oye te sientes bien porque bueno lo que dijiste alla fue algo intenso y bueno-se rasca la cabeza-Queria ver si estabas pelinegra sonrio y le dijo: Oye no te preocupes sabes que no me doblego tan fácil pero necesito saber algo,y esto te concierne a ti...Leo le respondio: preguntame lo que se sonrojo y le dijo:¿T...Te sigue gu...gustando Xochitl?Ahora Leo se sonrojo el le dijo:Bueno ehhhmm no lo se,es que tu sabes que desde que me besaste y me beso Valentina ha sido muy confuso...Ella solo bajo la mirada algo triste y le dijo:Lamento si te incomodeLeo. El le dijo: no no me incomodaste solo no me lo esperaba,y bueno-se soba el cuello con nerviosismo-pero no puedo negar-toma a Evelyn por la cintura-que me gusto más tu beso, que el de se sonroja furiosamente y Leo forma una sonrisa ladina y la mira burlonamente y siente algo pesado en su pecho y ve la cabeza de Evelyn recostada en el y los brazos de su mejor amiga lo rodeaban por la cintura mientras ella muy calladito le dijo:Te preocupas demasiado por volvió a sonreír y tomo suavemente el rostro de su acompañante por la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos y volvió a sonreír y le dijo:Sabes te vez muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas-se sonroja-eres como las flores hay muchos tipos pero la más rara, es única es la mas hermosa y bella entre se sonrojo otra vez y le dijo:Sabes mi amor hacia a ti es como una adicción dejarlo casi me costaría la vida y es tan grande y loco que para mi es casi un pecado la miro con las miradas de ternura que solo el podía dar,Evelyn lo miro expectante por una respuesta y el dijo:¿Tu me amas?Evelyn y tomo valor y le dijo: Desde que empezó nuestra amistad, te ame, lo recalque cuando te bese y cuando te beso Valentina me sentí mal n-no celosa pero me sentí pelinegro solo se acercó su rostro al de su amiga y le dijo:eso me basta para hacer contrariada le dijo:Hacer q...Leo la callo con un beso tierno y corto porque siempre alguien interrumpe los momentos tiernos pero tuvieron suerte Evelyn rompió el beso y le dijo a Leo:E-esto no esta le dijo:tienes razón,pero eso lo hace mejor ¿No?Evelyn le dijo:Sip asi es, tienes razó lo beso fugazmente y Leo le dijo:¿Quisieras ser mi novia?Evelyn le sonrio y lo beso y le dijo:Allí tienes tu de ojos chocolate la beso por un largo tiempo (hagase notar que fueron 5 sec) y sonrio al ver el sonrojo de su mejor amiga, no, de su novia.

CONTINUARÁ

**Capitulo dedicado a chanfle y a neko**


End file.
